In managing keys in a car dealership, tools in a tool room and other such articles where numerous individuals require access and use of such articles, it has always been difficult to assure the proper return of the articles after use. In such situations, it is not uncommon for the article to be misplaced, lost, or even illegally removed.
To cope with such situations, various check out systems have been utilized in the past. Typically these systems have required the individual to post an identifying tag or the like in a manner that would identify the individual last removing the article from its normally stored position. Obviously such a system works fine as long as each and every individual utilizing the system honors and abides by the rules of the system. In practice, however, it is known such systems are not honored and abided by, and as a result, articles are not always returned to their storage area and thusly articles are lost. It should be pointed out that often the failure to return such article is not an intentional act, but rather results from an oversight by the individual or simply from his or her carelessness.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and apparatus for managing the issuance and return of such articles which does not require a custodian or individual keeper, and which encourages and generally assures the return of removed articles back to their normal storage position.